One
by Vapor
Summary: Ginny ponders how she could love Draco so much. Small fic, mucho fluffiness!


One  
  
*It's daybreak   
  
And you are asleep   
  
I can hear you breathe now   
  
Your breath is deep *  
  
It's an autumn night and we're laying here in the dark. I pondered to myself how I could ever care this much about anyone - especially you. You are here, next to me - and God you are gorgeous. I can't seem to shift my eyes away from your eyelids that flutter every so often, and your perfectly curved mouth that occasionally slips into a smile, and I smile myself knowing that in that moment you were happy. I wonder what dreams linger in your head that made you grace me with such a smile.   
  
Your chest rises and falls with such beauty, and I can't seem to think how it's possible you even exist. You are perfect in every single way imaginable, and it would be foolish of me to attempt to try and express how much I love you. I want to tell you more then anything else in this world, how much I love you. But you are asleep and I dare not wake you from your slumber. It is the only time when you are at peace.  
  
"Ginny," you call out in your sleep. Your voice is only a whisper, but I could here you a mile away. I quiver as I here you whisper my name. It has always sent chills up my spine the way you call me, and I can never seem to get enough of it.  
  
*But before I go   
  
I look at you one last time   
  
I can hear a heartbeat   
  
Is it yours or is it mine?*  
  
I crawl up against your bare and broad chest to let you know that I am here. In an attempt to have me closer, you place an arm around me. And right now, I'm growing hungry for your touch. You are still half asleep, but you instinctively put a kiss atop my head. What did I ever do to deserve such a blessing that is you?  
  
Your eyes flutter halfway open, and you look directly at me. I love your eyes - I always have. They're such a crisp gray, and I can feel myself being pulled into them for they are deep and complicated.   
  
"And what may you be looking at?" You mumble, still quite groggy.  
  
"The love of my life," I whisper back, quite content at your slight disorientation.  
  
*I look at your lips   
  
I know how soft they can be   
  
Did they know what they wanted   
  
The times they kissed me? *  
  
"The love of your life hmm?" You say, half smirking at me.  
  
"That's right sir," I say, giggling like a child. You have that affect on me you know - I seem to loose all the maturity and brains I have accumulated when your around.  
  
"And what must I do to keep up this most honorable title?" You inquire.  
  
"Kiss me of course," I say playfully. And you do - If I was standing, I would have fallen because I could feel my knees grow weak when our lips touched. You're an amazing kisser. I remember our first kiss you know - Clearer then anything else. I had never really kissed - or had been kissed by - anyone like you kissed me.   
  
*And your hands I held in mine   
  
Now they're reposing on the pillow   
  
Will they ever miss me sometime?*  
  
"Your so beautiful," You whisper to me. I can feel a slight tinge in my cheeks as the blood rushes to them. You brush the hair out of my face and look lovingly into my eyes. Why are you so perfect? I can't get enough of you, and just when I think I have - I turn around to find myself wanting more.   
  
I kiss your mouth, wanting to have you as close to me as you can possibly get. I moan out slightly, pleading with you to come inside me. And you do - and you are gentle. When we make love you are so sweet and caring. You intertwine your hand with mine, and for the moment all I can do is concentrate on the connection between us.   
  
*I'll remember you   
  
You will be there in my heart   
  
I'll remember you   
  
That's all that I can do   
  
And I'll remember*  
  
A light coat of perspiration breaks out on my body. I'm yearning for you more and more. And in a moment - we are connected in way only lovers connect. I fall down on your chest, panting slightly for my breath that I seem to have lost. You stroke my hair lovingly, and I'm reveling in your touch.   
  
"I love you," I say. At times it seems you are in awe of how I could love you so much. Small tears well in your eyes as you whisper back to me, I love you too. I shift my self up so our heads are even, and kiss your temple. "How did I ever become so lucky?" I ask you, as if you could find the answer. You chuckle slightly, and roll on your side to face me.  
  
*Your eyes   
  
That always makes me shiver   
  
Now they are closed   
  
They do sometimes twitch a little   
  
And your body I could hold for an hour  
  
It sent me to heaven   
  
With it's speed and power*  
  
"I think the real question is," You say as you trace my jawbone with a single finger, "Is how did *I* ever end up so lucky?" I giggle a little at your sweetness.  
  
"I guess it's a mystery," I whisper. You pull me close, and although I can not see, I know you are smiling.  
  
*I'll remember you   
  
You will be there in my heart   
  
I'll remember you   
  
That's all that I can do   
  
…And I'll remember…*  
  
And for just right now - we are one. 


End file.
